Yo quiero lo mejor para Gunter
by Shi Satoshi
Summary: Gunter y Gwendal ya llevan saliendo mas de un año y Gwendal desea pedirle matrimonio, haci que le pide ayuda a Yuuri para proponerle matrimonio a Gunter


**Por fin, me he decidido a hacer un fanfiction de mi pareja yaoi favorita de Kyo Kara Maou "Gunter & Gwendal", debo decir que este es solo un one-shot, pero planeo continuarlo en la vida de casados de esta loca pareja, disfruten leyendo y no olviden comentar, fanfiction inspirado en el video de "Gunter y Gwendal"**

"**Yo quiero lo mejor para Gunter"**

**Canción de inspiración: over the hills and far away-nigh****twish**

Con una mañana tan radiante y con el castillo del "pacto de sangre" seguro de todos los ataques, Gwendal Von Voltaire tenía toda la mañana libre para estar con su pareja "Gunter", Gwendal estaba muy feliz de que al fin él y Gunter pudieran estar juntos, ya llevaban más de 1 año saliendo como pareja y Gwendal quería que Gunter tuviera lo mejor en el mundo y que vivieran juntos, sabía que para los mazoku el dar una cachetada era una propuesta de matrimonio, pero quería que cuando le pidiera a Gunter matrimonio fuera algo muy especial, con ello recordó que en la Tierra tiene distintas tradiciones, así que pensó que preguntarle a Yuuri sobre cómo se pedía matrimonio en la Tierra iba a ser una buena idea. Pero la situación estaba preocupando a Gwendal por que el maou no aparecía y el Gran Sage estaba ocupado haciendo sus deberes en el templo de Shinou, pero para su alivio a lo lejos observo que por el largo pasillo venía Wolfram jalando de la oreja a Yuuri.

-Wolfram suéltame-se intentaba defender sin éxito el maou-ya te dije que lo sentía, perdóname ya, además me duele que me estés jalando de la oreja

-Eres el peor esposo del mundo Yuuri, como te atreves a cambiar las decoraciones de nuestro cuarto sin avisarme-le decía aun jalandolo de la oreja y caminando por el pasillo

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, pero si quieres tú puedes elegir la decoración-trato de convencer Yuuri a su pareja sin éxito alguno

-Majestad, ¿puedo hablar con usted?-Gwendal se acerco a ellos

-¿Qué tienes que hablar con Yuuri que conmigo no eh?-decía Wolfram celoso a Gwendal

-Es un asunto que quiero tratar lo antes posible con su majestad y no tiene nada que ver contigo así que con tu permiso-tomo al maou de la ropa y se lo llevo, dejando atrás a un enojado Wolfram

Gwendal llevo a Yuuri a uno de los tantos patios en el castillo y sentó a Yuuri en una de las bancas, tomo una rosa de las que tanto le gustaban a Gunter y se fue a sentar con Yuuri

-¿Por qué no estás con Gunter?, seguro que ahorita te está buscando por todo el castillo-Yuuri comenzó a imaginarse a un Gunter que corría por todo el castillo tratando de encontrar a su Gwendal y estar con él todo el día

-Yuuri, quiero que Gunter tenga lo mejor en su vida y quiero darle toda la felicidad posible, estaba pensando en proponerle matrimonio a Gunter, pero quiero pedírselo como se pide en la Tierra pero no tengo idea de cómo, ¿me podrías explicar?

-Tengo 15 años Gwendal ¿Cómo esperas que sepa cómo se pide matrimonio, si la única vez que lo hice ni sabía que era una propuesta de matrimonio?-observo una cara de tristeza en Gwendal-pero está bien te ayudare, te diré lo que se, aunque sea poco

La plática entre Gwendal y Yuuri duro casi toda la mañana entre tantas dudas de Gwendal, les tomo varias horas, prácticamente acabaron hasta las 12 del día, Gwendal quedo maravillado por la forma de pedir matrimonio en la Tierra.

-Eso es todo lo que se, lo siento sino fui muy explicito, pero apenas y se algunas cosas como te habrás dado cuenta-decía Yuuri apenado

-Gracias por su tiempo majestad ahora debo preparar todo para pedirle matrimonio a Gunter-se fue del lugar corriendo

-Yuuri!!!!!!! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-gritaba furioso Wolfram, de inmediato Yuuri se levanto y se echo a correr huyendo de su enojado esposo

Gunter se había pasado toda el día buscando a su novio y no lo pudo hallar en todo el castillo, ya se hacía de noche, pero aun así el volvería a revisar el castillo una y otra vez para encontrar a su novio, por fin llego al invernadero del castillo y se puso a oler las rosas mientras descansaba, pero su descanso no duro mucho pues escucho la voz de su amado que lo estaba buscando

-Gunter ¿Dónde estás? Sal de de donde te escondas-decía un contento Gwendal, el no era del tipo de persona que le gustara jugar a las escondidillas o al menos eso pensaba que estaba haciendo Gunter con él, pero por Gunter haría lo que fuera

-Aquí estoy Gwen-decía muy alegre Gunter que corría hacía Gwendal para recibirlo con un apasionado beso en la boca

-Me he pasado toda la tarde buscándote-dijo Gwendal abrazando a Gunter

-Y yo todo el día buscándote-reprimió a Gwendal

-Siento si te preocupe al no aparecer en todo el día pero-empezó a ponerse nervioso Gwendal-te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Una sorpresa?-dijo Gunter para después observar como Gwendal sacaba de su espalda unas rosas que tenía escondidas

Gunter estaba feliz de la vida, su novio le estaba regalando unas rosas y aunque no era la primera vez que le regalaba unas, presentía que esa iba a ser una ocasión que jamás olvidaría, pero algo no andaba bien con las rosas, algo tenían entre ellas que definitivamente no tenía que estar allí, tomo aquel objeto con sus manos y lo observo, era un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo era un anillo hecho de oro, con un diamante en forma de rosa en uno de los lados, dentro de este había una inscripción "Te amo Gunter", no había mayor felicidad para Gunter en ese momento, como si un ángel tocara a Gunter, Gwendal lo tomo de las manos y lo miro a los ojos, para después arrodillarse frente a él y decir lo que tanto le había querido decir desde hacía mucho tiempo

-Gunter Von Christ ¿te casarías conmigo?-le dijo muy seguro y alegre Gwendal, pero después observo como Gunter se arrodillaba frente a él, para después abrazarlo, de la fuerza ambos cayeron al suelo y aun así Gunter no soltó a Gwendal

-Claro que si Gwendal-dijo Gunter para después darse el beso más apasionado jamás visto

Durante largo tiempo Gunter y Gwendal no dejaban de besarse, con el anillo puesto en la mano de Gunter, era el día más feliz para ambos, por fin iban a tener la vida que tanto habían deseado, iban a formar una pareja feliz y que ni con el paso del tiempo y los problemas que vinieran en el futuro los iban a separar, jamás.

-¿Le pediste ayuda a su majestad para esto?-dijo Gunter mirando con una cara angelical a Gwendal

-Sí, lo hice, perdona si no te lo pedí de una forma muy bonita pero-Gwendal fue callado por Gunter, que le había puesto un dedo en su boca indicándole que se callara

-Me encanto la forma en la que me lo pediste, pero lo que más encanto es que tú me lo pediste, tu Gwendal, la persona que más amo en este mundo, te amo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-le dio un beso a Gwendal

Palabras tan bonitas jamás había escuchado Gwendal, definitivamente estaba seguro de que Gunter sería su pareja para toda la vida, lo amaría por siempre

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Gunter-beso a Gunter

-te amo-dijeron ambos para después besarse apasionadamente

Este era sin duda el mejor día de la vida de ambos, ahora vivirían juntos y felices, mejor vida no podrían pedir, ahora estarían juntos para toda su vida, como una pareja.

**¿Les gusto? A mi si, perdonen si no duro como se merecía esta historia pero quiero dejar lo mejor para la continuación de este fanfiction, tal vez me tarde un poco, pero no se preocupen lo hare tan bien como pueda, espero excelentes comentarios, gracias por tomarse un tiempo de leerlo, esperen la continuación de estos dos muy pronto, prometo más de un capitulo jajaja**

_**Jorelljack**_


End file.
